A Bed of Lies Erotica and Occasionally Roses
by Pretty Pink Malfoy
Summary: Romance is budding at Hogwarts between a young blonde Slytherin boy and a fiery Gryffindor girl. Their romance however, involves lots of other characters. What will happen to them all in the end?


Draco sat amongst his Slytherin cronies, however despite their company and idol worship of him, the blonde boy felt desperately alone. He gazed across the Great Hall and found her, the girl he felt his soul had watched the entirety of his existence. Her beautiful red hair seemed to glow with the radiance of the millions of candles suspended in the air above them. The Slytherin Prince watched her flirt and carry on with the bevy male suitors surrounding her, hanging on to her every word. All this and she ignored the toe headed charmer desperately longing to be the target of her attention.

The vibrant red head stood up from the table and sauntered out of the Great Hall. Draco was after her in a flash, ignoring the questions of his house mates. He followed her outside of the castle and into the lush rose garden, still fully in bloom.

"Ginny." Draco spoke softly yet firmly, letting the young woman know he was there. Ginny turned around to face the one who spoke to her, the one whose voice was what her heart had been waiting for all her life. As Ginny turned to face the suave blond boy her hair caught the moonlight giving it the appearance of an untamed shimmering fire.

"Yes Draco." She breathed staring at the Slytherin boy with eyes the color of molten silver, eyes that held years of pain and torment, like her own honey colored orbs.

"Ginny I've been watching you for a long time. In your eyes I can see myself, your pain reflected into mine like a mirror that only reflects pain or things like pain that aren't pain. In your eyes, I see myself and I'm complete. Ginny, You bring me closer to God." As he spoke Draco drew closer to Ginny, the heat radiating from their supple young bodies like the sun on a bright summer's day.

"Oh Draco, I've been watching you too, it's not weird. And I feel like you really see me and all of my pain. You see past my sweet exterior to the true me, the darker me. In pain." Ginny paused for a moment, "I thought you'd never have me though, you're always with those other girls, I see you leaving that Italian girl, Leighann's room just like every other boy, and occasionally girl and once a donkey actually, in this school." As Ginny spoke she stared towards ground, saddened by what she had seen, saddened by the thoughts of Draco in the arms of another lover, especially one that had done the no pants dance with what was once calculated to be over 85 percent of the school, faculty included.

Draco stepped closer to the beautiful young girl in front of him, he lifted her chin forcing her into his steely eyes, "Actually she's Irish; she just does the Italian thing because she can't compete socially or intelligence wise. But Ginny she means nothing to me." Draco stated soothingly, sensing Ginny's depression, "She's just an easy, effortless lay and she's not even that good. I mean she's looser than Harry's grip on reality."

Ginny looked at Draco a little shocked, "Really, is that even possible? She should probably see a specialist about that." Ginny mused on, still baffled by this girl's medical condition. Before she could continue though, Draco pushed a coy finger to her supple young lips.

"Let's not talk, she's worthless. All she's good for is easy sex but it's not worth it, you have to squeeze her legs together to get any friction." Before Ginny could respond Draco moved his hand from her lips to cup her soft, freckled cheek. The two gravitated towards each other with a primal lust, as if each of them was everything the other had always needed. Their lips met in a passionate collision. Draco's tongue pushed through Ginny's defenses and began caressing the inside of her supple mouth. The pair pulled apart breathlessly after what had felt like eons.

"Ginny baby, God must have spent a little more time on you." Draco breathed still dizzy from the kiss.

Ginny stared hungrily at the delectable boy in front of her, "Draco, I've never wanted anyone more than I want you right now. I'm hungry like a wolf for your body." The feisty red head then flung herself into Draco's warm arms with the passion of 10,000 of Leighann's loose loins.

"Draco I've never done anything like this before. I mean I read Leighann's diary as a sort of tutorial, even though I'm usually pretty weary of diaries, you know, PAIN, but I've never actually done it."

The Slytherin Adonis looked deeply into her amber eyes. "She hardly knows how to please a donkey, don't take her advice. Just do whatever feels natural to you."

Draco then gently laid Ginny down into the snow, taking of his cloak to use as a blanket. He then laid down next to her, conjuring a complete fireplace in the snow just off from their make-shift blanket. Pictures of ponies, unicorns and kittens adorned the mantle.

"Draco," Ginny whispered trying not to ruin the mood, "what's with the unicorns?"

Draco smiled lovingly at the girl next to him, "Darling they reflect my inner softness, it's a metaphor" the blonde gently explained "…and my slightly homosexual tendencies.", he muttered quickly.

"What was that?" Ginny innocently questioned her mind still wondering about his metro sexual tendencies. For the moment she pushed the thought from her mind, she could fall herself falling deeply in love with this house rival.

Draco stared deeply into her eyes, "I want you." He growled as he rolled on top of the petite girl.

Suddenly their clothes were gone and reappeared neatly folded on the hearth. Ginny's whole body blushed a deep red as Draco's body showed a very obvious arousal that had previously been concealed. Draco leaned down, closing the space between them. He kissed her slowly at first; the kiss became more and more frantic however as Ginny became more and more titillated.

"Draco take me now. I want to be bad. I want to be real bad!" Ginny uttered with batted breath. In one quick thrust Draco pushed inside the panting red head. The girl below him screamed out in pleasure and pain.

"Oh sorry I forgot you hadn't done this before." Draco apologized fighting every urge to keep going.

"No I'm ok now. What are you waiting for? Don't stop!". Ginny added enthusiastically. Draco didn't wait another minute and began thrusting his passion stick into her faster and faster.

"OH YES BABY!" Ginny screamed, "GIVE ME YOUR MAN SABER SEXY!". Ginny let out a loud incomprehensible scream as her body spasmed in pleasure. Draco erupted in ecstasy not soon after.

"Oh Draco that was amazing.". Ginny finally whispered still out of breath from Draco's skillful use of his 'third leg'.

"Yes Ginny, I believe the whole castle may have heard you.", Draco replied with a chuckle.

The whole castle had not heard, but someone was watching from the shadows had. Someone who had been watching the one they loved love another. Someone somewhere had been watching something.


End file.
